While many types of horse feeders exist, they all typically utilize a series of spaced-apart vertically oriented rods to retain a hay bale therein. The horse pulls hay from the hay bale between the vertical rods, as desired. Such horse feeders are mounted at a height of approximately five to six feet, so that the horse does not bend over while pulling hay from the feeder.
One problem associated with conventional hay feeders is that the hay bale must be lifted overhead to a height of six or seven feet in order to place the bale within the feeder. In a large operation, such efforts become strenuous and tiring.
Lifting hay bales overhead and into a feeder is also a messy job, since hay and dirt will fall onto the person loading the hay feeders during the entire operation.
A further problem with conventional horse feeders is the amount of hay which is wasted by falling to the ground. Not only is such feed material difficult for the horse to retrieve, but the hay can become contaminated with parasite eggs on the ground. Eating from the ground can also cause a horse to eat sand and other materials along with the hay, potentially causing colic.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved horse feeder.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a horse feeder which eliminates the need for lifting hay bales over the head.
A further object is to provide a horse feeder which helps in eliminating waste, by preventing feed from dropping to the ground.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a horse feeder which may offer both hay and grain to a feeding horse.
Yet another object is to provide a horse feeder which is economical to manufacture, simple to use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.